bellaandthebulldogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella Dawson
Isabella "Bella" Dawson is the main protagonist of Bella and the Bulldogs. She is the 17-year-old daughter of her Dad and Carrie. Bella's best friends are Sophie and Pepper, and she eventually befriends the Silverado Bulldogs. She soon becomes very close friends with Troy Dixon, Sawyer Huggins, and Newt Van Der Rohe. Bella is portrayed by Brec Bassinger. Personality Smart, confident and optimistic middle schooler Bella Dawson is a girl with a great arm and a love for all things football. Everything changed when she left life as a popular cheerleader behind, to fulfill her dream of joining the Bulldogs as their new star quarterback. There have been some fumbles along the way, but she’s proof that when you throw like a girl, everybody wins! History Season 1 'Newbie QB' Bella Dawson, a cheerleader at her school in Texas, gets invited to try out for quarterback of her school's football team, The Bulldogs after she hits the mascot with a long pass after a loss. When she is selected, Troy, the former quarterback, doesn't approve of Bella joining the team, so he and two other teammates try to use Bella's fear of bulls to make her quit the team. Later, at a cheerleading competition, Sophie and Pepper await Bella's arrival, but she still doesn't show up. Bella shows up at the last minute and Ace McFumbles shows her a video of her squad losing the competition due to her absence. Sophie and Pepper blame Bella for not coming. Bella tells her coach that she's been having trouble between her friends and her teammates, so he kicks her off the team. Meanwhile, at home, Bella is upset about being removed from the team. Her mom cheers her up by showing her a video of her and her dad play free throws when she was young. Bella then realizes football is everything to her and wants to convince the coach to let her back on the team. When Bella asks, the coach refuses. However, Troy and the others object and ultimately convince the coach to reinstate Bella as the quarterback. In the final 15 seconds of the game, Bella throws the ball to Troy and he scores the winning touchdown. Troy apologizes to Bella for trying to get rid of her. 'That's Some Gossip, Girl' Bella walks in on the boys dancing to girl pop; Bella then wants to blurt it to Sophie and Pepper, but Troy tells her what happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room. Meanwhile, The Bulldogs are exposed when Ace McFumbles tells everyone that they've been dancing to Glitter Cheeks; the team thinks that Bella is the blame for their embarrassment. When Troy is alone in the locker room, he takes out his stuffed bunny, and Bella walks in, but she doesn't laugh. Instead, she thinks it's cute, but at school, somehow, Ace McFumbles announces on his news show that Troy has a stuffed bunny. Now, Troy is upset with Bella and yells at her. Bella confronts her friends about the boys. Later, Troy tells Bella that he talks to his father in the janitor's closet; Bella then finds out that the janitor's closet is right next to Ace's office, so everything Troy says to his dad on the phone is circulated through the vents to Ace's office. Bella and the gang get revenge on Ace. 'Pretty in Stink' After hearing that Charlotte Newman will ask Kyle to the dance, Bella gets jealous and enlists Sophie and Pepper's help in being cute around him. She tries to keep Kyle and Charlotte apart, even when hearing that Charlotte will ask Kyle out to the dance. Bella even purposely didn't get a shower to the dance because she was a Bulldog. In the end, they all dance. 'Tex Fest' Bella helps Pepper in making the Tex Fest film about a trailblazing Texan, playing Miriam Ferguson, the first female governor of Texas. Her acting is a disaster, and she quits out of embarrassment. She tries again out of loyalty to Pepper, who's never finished any hobby she tried. She gives Pepper a pep talk about never giving up, prompting Pepper to make a video about the real trailblazing Texan who inspires her--Bella herself. 'Dancing in the End Zone' TBA 'That's My Tri-Five!' TBA Appearance Bella is extremely cute with long blonde hair. She usually curls her hair, but sometimes leaves it straight. The clothes she wears reflect her personality, which consists of bright colors with a girly touch. She is usually seen wearing flats. Relationships 'Bella's Dad' Not much is mentioned or known about Bella and her dad's relationship because he is deceased. Though it can be seen that they both loved football and played together in the backyard. 'Carrie Dawson' Carrie is Bella's mother. Bella is closer to her mother than her father. Carrie usually takes Bella's side when there is an argument. Bella loves to have talks with her mother and knows that she can go to Carrie if she needs help with anything, like in "Newbie QB," when Bella asked Carrie if she could be a quarterback. Friends 'Troy Dixon' Troy Dixon is Bella's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to each other and like each other. Troy typically lets Bella in through the boy's locker room so they can talk. Bella helps Troy to deal with the fact that his dad is in overseas. Troy also helps Bella, like in the episode "Newbie QB," when he tries to make Bella a Bulldog. 'Sawyer Huggins' Sawyer is Bella's friend. Sawyer hated Bella since 1st grade, but Bella didn't care at all. Sawyer and Bella are close friends. She often tries to protect Sawyer from bullies, the two both seem to be protective of each other. Bella is often concerned for Sawyer shown in "Newbie QB" when Sawyer hated her. Sawyer usually only tells Bella his secrets, also shown in "That's Some Gossip, Girl" when he only told her he was dancing to "Glitter Cheeks". Overall, the two seem highly fond of each other and are very close friends. 'Newt' Newt is Bella's friend. Bella has the patience for Newt. In "Newbie QB," it is shown that they have a strong connection. Although they're very close, she doesn't like Newt calling her names, as shown in "That's Some Gossip, Girl" that she does show her anger. At the end of "Pretty in Stink," Newt unleashes Bella from the chair. In the dance, Newt appears with Troy saying that she can't trick him again. At the end of that episode, he dances, meanwhile approaching to Sophie. 'Sophie Delarosa' Sophie is one of Bella's BFFs. They have been best friends since little girls and have always stayed together ever since. Bella joined the Silverado Cheerleaders with Sophie to be near the field, as she always dreamed to play football and because she was good at gymnastics. Sophie may be protective of Bella if hurt by anyone, mostly her brothers. 'Pepper' Pepper is one of Bella's BFFs. They have been best friends since little girls and have always stayed together ever since. Bella joined the Silverado Cheerleaders with Pepper to be near the field, as she always dreamed to play football and because she was good at gymnastics. Pepper may be protective of Bella, but peppy and bubbly at the same time. Romance 'Kyle' Kyle is Bella's ex. They both had a crush on each other until he moved away, but the two were willing to date as long as they could before he would leave. 'Charlie Huggins' 'Zach Barnes' Zach is Bella's boyfriend. The two first met in the episode "Traitor Dater", where Bella was trash-talking to his team, the cobras. Enemies 'Charlotte Newman' Charlotte is Bella's enemy. Bella was immediately jealous of her because she was flirting with Bella's crush, Kyle, when her locker, wasn't even stuck in the episode "Pretty in Stink." When Bella hears that Charlotte will ask Kyle to the dance, Bella asks Kyle on the cellphone, therefore asking first. Later, Bella didn't take a shower, after she was free to be tied to a chair. However, during the dance, Kyle talked to Bella. Disappointed at this, Charlotte goes away, and Bella is happy because of Kyle telling her that she looks like she's "gonna win tomorrow". In Player Hater, Charlotte starts dating Troy. Bella is convinced that Charlotte has ulterior motives and just when her opinion about her is changing, she finds out that Charlotte was using Troy to get back with her ex-boyfriend. Quotes Appearances Season One #Newbie QB Part 1 #Newbie QB Part 2 #That's Some Gossip, Girl #Pretty in Stink #Tex Fest #Dancing in the End Zone #That's My Tri-Five! #A Good Bye Week #Bromantically Challenged #Tornado Afraido #Incomplete Pass #Backseat Quarterback #Traitor Dater #Bulldog Buddies #Player Hater #Root For Newt #Bulldog Blues #Kicking and Scheming #Third Degree Ba-Burn #No Girls Allowed Season Two #Wide Deceiver #Girls Night #Personal Foul #Rally Week #Sha-Boo! Ya #Who Killed Tex Fest? #Dudes & Chicks #Two Many Dates #The Outlaw Bella Dawson #Parents & Pigskins #Glitz & Grit #Accept No Substitutes #I Love You, Hunter Hayes #Party of Three #Bad Grandma #Bella in the Spotlight #Doggone Record Breaker #Tailgating #Oh Baby, It’s the Playoffs #Biggest. Game. Ever. Overall Appearances: 40/40 Trivia *Bella is a fan of the Dallas Cowboys and Tony Romo *Her jersey number is 1. *When she was little she used to play football in the backyard with him. *She knows lots of other peoples secrets. *It is known that her dad is dead. *When she was little and the Cowboys were losing, she and her dad would turn their jerseys inside out. *She has her own space in the boy's locker room, called a lock her that was made by her team. *She never broke a cheer promise. *Her dad gave her a locket, that she wears to make her feel safe. *She has an awesome touchdown dance. *Bella Dawson is similar to Julie Connor on TNBC series Hang Time September 9, 1995 – December 16, 2000 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bulldogs